The following description relates to lumped-element devices that can be used, for instance, in quantum information processing systems.
Microwave circuit topologies typically include signal and ground electrodes on the surface(s) of a dielectric substrate. Such topologies are often used for transferring and processing microwave signals. Some topologies include transmission line systems that can operate as resonators or filters.